Its All Fun And Games Until Someone Gets Violated
by Twitter Chan and Psycho Chan
Summary: Shiv plays truth or dare with some collage kids and ends up streaking through Dakota. Ebon sees this and somehow ends up in a game of Simon says with the purple haired idiot. This all leads to a kiss and confession of certian feelings.


It's all Fun and Games Until Someone gets Violated

The air is warm one late summer night in Dakota. The moon shines brightly without a cloud in the sky. However, the night is ruined with the maniacal laughter of a common moron. Yup. That moron is none other than Shiv. Who runs down the streets of Dakota stark naked, not a care in the world. "WAHAHAHAH!" His laughter echoes, a grin plastered to his cute Asian face. There isn't a person around, well, maybe one, but he runs past him without a second thought. "FREEDOM!"

The man he passed was one he knew. Ebon. The shadow man blinks stupidly, staring at the naked moron he knew, though he will deny it if you ask him about the late night streaker. _What the flying fuck?_ Shiv flaps his arms like wings, pretending to be Talon. _AAAHHH! THAT'S SCOTT!!!_

The purple haired man stops at a game store, looking into the window. "Ooooo!" his eyes focus on a new Xbox game. The package all shiny and colorful. _Oh yeah…I'm already playing a game._ Shiv takes off running again.

As the idiot runs through the dark streets, he is pulled into the wall, swallowed by a familiar darkness. He opens his eyes to find himself in his new home, some abandoned building Ebon found for his gang. Then a man yells at him, which isn't really new.

"What's wrong with you?!" Ebon's hands flail in the air in frustration.

Shiv felt as if he shrank. "I was playing a game…"

"Where the hell are your clothes?!"

"U-up by the people I was playing with…" Ebon had never yelled at him for such a…dumb reason.

"How dumb are you?! Everyone saw you!" Ebon could not get over the fact at how stupid his little Scott was…wait…_his _little Scott?

"I was playing truth or dare."

"EVERYONE IN DAKOTA SAW YOU!!!"

"But…it was just a game…"

"…" Ebon is not impressed. _You were naked! Wait…you're…still naked…_ Upon that realization, Ebon's dark body blushes. I mean the whole being of Ebon blushed. Except for his purple outline of course.

"?" Shiv's eyes light up upon seeing the color change. He tilts his head cutely. "Ebon, why're you all red?"

"…I'm not." Ebon's cheeks grow pink. There's no gangster way out of this. No matter what Ebon does, he'll look like a sissy. I mean, he's pink for god's sake.

"Yeah you are." Shiv pokes the pinkness of the other man's cheek. "And now your cheeks are pink." Shiv giggle to himself. _He's all pink and stuff._

"No I'm not." Ebon decides to face denial.

"You're a girl color."

Ebon is silent, he covers his face. If this were any other man, he would have decked him one, or even killed him. But no. This was Shiv. Oh god. It was _Shiv._ "Get dressed."

"I can't."

"Well why not? Don't you have other clothes?"

"Nope." Shiv answers with a proud look on his face. It reality, he _is _proud. And he doesn't have a clue why. No one ever will.

"I'll lend you some of mine." Ebon disappears into an abyss of darkness for a short time, leaving his naked friend behind. Shiv hums a song to himself, bouncing slightly. Then Ebon returns. "Here."

Shiv grabs the clothes and changes into them. Stepping into boxers that were just a little too big and pants that he drowned in. He had to use the belt to keep them on his narrow waist, which Ebon was staring at. Putting on a large shirt, Shiv looks down at himself in Ebon's clothes. "Heehe…I feel all dinky." Scott looks up to Ivan to see him looking at his bronze tummy. The purple haired boy looks at his tummy, then back to Ebon's satin eyes…back to his tummy then Ebon again. The boy was confused.

"Don't streak again." Ebon states, regaining his color as he looks away from the younger man, missing him nod. He refuses to look at Shiv again. Too bad Shiv's head pokes out in front of him. Tonight just wasn't his night.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm tired." That was the truth. "See you in the morning." Ebon attempts to go to his room. However, a strong hand grabs hold of his arm.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're acting different?"

"I'm not acting different. I'm exhausted." Once again, Ivan tells the truth.

"Okay…so I can't go back and play with my new friends?"

"No. No you may not. I don't want you to see them again." Ebon admitted to himself that he wanted to lock Shiv up in his room. For him to see. And _only_ him.

"Damn…then…who am I suppose to play with then?"

Ebon ponders that. Perhaps to much.

"…well?"

"Me?"

Shiv's brown eye's light up, "You'll play with me? Really?"

Ivan shivers at the sound of that, but he also knew Shiv really meant to play one of his dumb games. "Yes."

Happily jumping in his new wardrobe, Shiv giggles. He's not the manliest of the men. He has proven this multiple times. "Cool."

_Now all I have to do is stop blushing or getting excited…_

A loud clapping sound snaps the older man out of his thoughts. "What'do you want to play?"

"What ever you want to."

"How about tag?"

Laughter escapes Ebon at Shiv's stupidity. "You can't play tag with two people."

"Oh yeah…well…how about Simon Says?"

A thought occurred in the corrupt man's head. "Between two people?"

"Yessss."

Defeated, Ebon smiles. "Okay…we'll play Simon Says."

"You wanna be Simon?"

"No…you can."

"Okay." One of Shiv's crazed smiles spreads across his face. "Simon says…touch your nose."

Chuckling at the simple teen, Ebon touches his nose.

"Simon says…Spin in a circle." Shiv enjoys himself rather nicely.

Ebon shakes his head as he listens, slowly rotating in a circle.

"Simon Says make a silly face."

Feeling like a complete idiot, Ebon does so. Putting his hands up by his ears, spitting his tongue out and puffing out his cheeks. He quits the moment Shiv bursts out laughing.

"Simon Says do a cartwheel."

Happy that he doesn't have to do something totally ridiculous, Ebon places his hands on the ground, successfully completing a cartwheel. He was actually good at it. It actually looked like a cartwheel.

"Simon Says play dead." Amused by his minion in crime, Ebon sinks into the shadows. And doesn't return. "Umm…Simon Says don't play dead." He watches the shadows return in front of him. That was always so cool to see. "Be a kitty cat." Ebon stands there, refusing to lose at such a childish game. Shiv is now determined to defeat Ebon. "Umm…" _Think Shiv think. What can't Ebon do? _"Simon says lick your elbow."

Ebon chuckles, surprised that Scott knew people could not lick their elbows. Although, he also figured that he only knew that was because Shiv would probably spend hours trying. Using his powers, Ebon stretches his tongue out, grazing his elbow. Shiv pouts.

"Darn…Simon says…forfeit?"

"I forfeit."

Shiv just confused himself. "I can't tell if I win or not."

"Game goes until I mess up or you forfeit."

"Darn…You're good…I give up. You win."

"My turn. Simon Says bark." Shiv barks cutely, like a small dog that you can bunt kick. That actually suited the lesser intelligent boy. "Spin around three times." Shiv keeps his feet planted. "Simon says walk into a wall."

Without much thought, not that he thinks that much, Shiv turns around and plants his face into a brick wall. "Ow…" he holds his forehead. There is a chuckle behind him.

"Simon says hop back over here."

With his feet lifting off the ground, Shiv hops over to Ebon, narrating his actions with every jump. "Hop hop hop."

Ebon has had enough of this game. "Simon says give Ebon a kiss." The other man's eyes light up at that, surprised. Shyly, Shiv walks up to his boss, tilts his head up and lightly presses his lips to Ebon's, feeling the older man press his lips against his roughly. "Simon says…to not be afraid. Do what you want…" Strong arms wrap around narrow hips. "Even if it means pushing Ebon away."

A dark blush glows on Shiv's face. He swallows roughly, surprised greatly by Ebon. Shiv shyly wraps his arms around Ebon's neck, kissing him again. Ebon happily takes that kiss, deepening it. He can feel the obviously inexperienced teen warily continue the kiss. _Does this mean Ebon likes me?_ Large hands rub at his back, borrowed clothes the only thing preventing direct contact. _M-maybe that's why he got so mad at me when I ran around town naked…_

Holding his idiot tightly, Shiv pulls away from his second kiss. "Ebon…you like me…don't you?"

Suddenly on the spot, Ebon thinks of a way out. "Why would you ask that?" He mentally smacks his forehead. That was very stupid. Not gangster. Not at all.

"C-cuz you're kissing me." Both men blush, only Ebon's whole body suffers from the crimson color.

"Maybe…"

"Yes or no?"

"No…" Shiv sinks into the feeling of being used. "I love you Shiv."

Shiv's blush takes over his face. "You…you love me?" He couldn't believe this. Then again, who could. This is Ebon. Ivan Evens.

"Very much so."

Embarrassed, Shiv gets onto his tip toes, giving Ivan an Eskimo kiss. "That makes me so happy." For the first time, Ebon was proud for someone else's happiness. "Are you still sleepy? I can nap with you."

A soft chuckle escapes Ebon. "Okay."

"Let's go." And with that, Shiv tugs Ebon to his room to take that nap. Ebon follows, fully understanding that this would make him gay. Of course that didn't hit him while he was _kissing _a _guy_ but… the more he thought about it, the less he cared about his sexuality. All that mattered was the moron tugging him into his room. He thought he didn't have a heart before. He guessed wrong. But now he knew he didn't have a heart anymore.

Because a purple haired idiot ran off with it.


End file.
